You are the Answer to All my Questions
by GrandDiosaSupremaPollitoV2
Summary: El ser humano siempre ha sido objeto de mi investigación, pero ¿Cómo me puedo dar el lujo de tenerlo como experimento principal si ni siquiera sé sobre sus factores de comportamiento? ¡No!... No pretendo quedarme de brazos cruzados, si sentir es algo que me impide realizar mi investigación con exactitud, pues me veré obligado a… sentir.
1. Prologo

**¡Holaaa! :D Este es mi primer fic en Soul Eater y emmm… Lo hice de SteinxMarie porque estos son mis personajes favoritos del anime y se ven lindos juntos *-*… En fin, este fic va a ser de varios drabbles románticos humorísticos (?) relatados generalmente desde el punto de vista de Stein en su intento por entender los sentimientos de los demás, mientras que poco a poco se va conociendo el amor gracias a Marie y bueeeeno… No les adelanto más. Este es solo el prólogo del fi, así que el primer capítulo viene por ahí cerca xD… Creo e.e**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece. **

**PRÓLOGO:**

**¿Sentimientos y emociones?**

"_Estás loca, tú y yo somos iguales, ninguno de los dos sabemos lo que es el __**amor**__"_

Desde ese día nunca le había tomado importancia a esa _palabra_… Después de todo, soy un científico, no debo preocuparme por cosas abstractas tales como el amor o los sentimientos.

Los sentimientos son solo simples reacciones del ser humano que dependen de determinada situación en la que este se encuentre ¿Qué más me falta saber? El odio es el resultado del de sagrado que un ser le tiene a un objeto, lugar o a otro ser vivo; la tristeza es solo una sensación de dolor capaz de materializarse en lágrimas; la ira es considerada como la acumulación de emociones desagradables que en un momento exacto llegan a su punto tope y prácticamente explotan ¿Quién no puede saber eso? Un humano normal puede buscar la definición de cualquiera de esas _palabras_ en un diccionario y ya obtendrá el conocimiento necesario de todas estas sensaciones.

Diccionario: "_Amor: sentimiento de __**cariño **__que une a las personas y por el que se les desea el bien"_

¿Cariño? Nunca me había puesto a pensar en esa palabra. Sé que es un sentimiento de menos intensidad que el amor, pero tampoco lo he sentido.

Me quedé meditando un rato. Según mis investigaciones sobre el comportamiento del ser humano, el afecto existe tanto en relaciones amorosas o en una relación de **amistad**… Sí, conozco lo que es la amistad, soy amigo de sempai, bueno, eso creo; Marie también la considero como mi amiga... ¿Acaso ni siquiera sé lo que significa la amistad ni los sentimientos que la conforman?

Diccionario: "_Amistad: relación personal desinteresada basada en un sentimiento recíproco de cariño y simpatía"_

¿Cariño otra vez? Si no conozco el cariño… ¿Cómo voy a saber qué significa la amistad? Estuve considerando a sempai y a Marie como mis amigos todo este tiempo y ahora ni siquiera estoy seguro si realmente lo son. Piensa Stein, piensa. Conozco todos los sentimientos negativos del ser humano, pero me acabo de dar cuenta de que no sé nada sobre los sentimientos positivos de estas, pero claro, es imposible que yo lo sepa cuando la base de todas estas emociones es el maldito cariño, cosa que también desconozco.

Me sentía frustrado, el cuerpo humano lo conozco como la palma de mi mano, desde la célula más pequeña, hasta la estructura más grande y simple que lo conforma. El ser humano siempre ha sido objeto de mi investigación, pero ¿Cómo me puedo dar el lujo de tenerlo como experimento principal si ni siquiera sé sobre sus factores de comportamiento?

¡No!... No pretendo quedarme de brazos cruzados, si sentir es algo que me impide realizar mi investigación con exactitud, pues me veré obligado a… _sentir._

Y de esta forma fue como mi experimento inició.


	2. Cariño

**Holaa! Perdón por escribir hasta ahooooraaa, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer este capítulo ._. Hasta que mágicamente se me ocurrió una idea anoche y como no estaba en mi casa lo tuve que escribir en mi celular. Seehh, fue un solo enredo hacer este capítulo. En mi opinión me pareció bastante tierno, y más por Stein *-* Así que creo que la espera valió la pena. Debería decirles una fecha aproximada de cuando subiré otro capítulo, pero cada vez que lo hago por alguna razón demoro MAAAS de lo normal e_e, asi que ustedes espérenlo por ahí :D**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece.**

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

**Cariño**

Cariño… He pasado una semana completa meditando sobre ese maldito sentimiento, que según mi perspectiva, no es más que una simple palabra para mí; entre más investigo, más preguntas envuelven mi cabeza, de algún modo es algo frustrante. Me sigue resultando casi imposible creer que personas comunes, con un coeficiente intelectual normal, o a veces inferior, sean capaces de comprender un sentimiento tan abstracto e impredecible como lo que es el **amor.** Ver que mis estudiantes, carentes de alguna habilidad capaz de impresionarme y con una inteligencia muy inferior a la mía, son capaces de amar a otros sin ninguna dificultad, y que la mayoría de las veces sea correspondido me resulta, de alguna manera, molesto.

Sí, molesto. Aunque odie aceptarlo, les tengo un poco de envidia. Ellos conocen el amor, tal vez no en su totalidad, pero sí saben lo que es **querer** a alguien de forma _sentimental._ Y principalmente porque tienen a alguien que los ama y acepta tal como son.

¿Acaso habrá alguien que se preocupe por mí?

Esa era una de las preguntas me atormentaban desde pequeño. Nunca he tenido una familia, ni tampoco amigos, ni mucho menos pareja. Pero claro, yo solo era un niño pequeño y confundido, no me es de extrañar que me preguntara esa clase de cosas durante casi la mitad de mi vida. Desde que cumplí los quince, esas cosas tan triviales dejaron de importarme, me centraba en mis experimentos y me olvidaba de todo. Pero este experimento me ha obligado a preguntarme de nuevo _"¿Acaso habrá alguien que se preocupe por mí?"_

En fin, volviendo al tema. Durante estos siete días he estado evitando tener contactos con otros por temor terminar más confundido de lo que estoy, de seguro Senpai y Shinigami-sama deben pensar que es por causa de mi locura, pero no es algo me importe mucho. A pesar de este "encierro propio" que estoy teniendo, sigo yendo a dar clases para no quedar mal con mis estudiantes ya que entre más o menos dos semanas les pondré un Súper Examen y no quiero que media clase repruebe. No necesito más trabajo del que tengo.

Siete días, desconcentrado, sin poder dormir y comer, todo por culpa de una endemoniada palabra la cual el diccionario no sabes describir… La verdad es que no sé cómo he podido sobrevivir durante este tiempo.

-Stein ¿Estás ahí?-

He ahí mi respuesta.

Me levanté de mi silla, estaba preparando el Súper Examen y el tiempo se me había ido volando, sin darme cuenta ya eran las dos de la madrugada. El lugar estaba casi a oscuras, solo una tenue luz que mi computadora emanaba me permitía caminar entre los diversos muebles, todos principalmente añadidos por Marie. Abrí la puerta y me la encontré sonriendo mientras cargaba una bandeja de aluminio con una taza de café y unas galletas ¿Qué se cree que soy? ¿Un niño?

-Son las dos de la mañana, pensé que te habías ido a dormir- Marie me miró algo desconcertada, pero casi de inmediato sonrió.

-Lo intenté, pero como no te vi cenar, me preocupé un poco-

-¿No te había dicho que iba a cenar después?- me quedé en silencio. No me había dado cuenta de lo grosero que estaba siendo, algo que siempre trato de evitar a toda costa cuando estoy junto a ella.

-¿Y ya cenaste?- me preguntó con la intención de retarme mientras colocaba sus finos brazos en sus caderas. Guardé silencio, como un niño que estaba siendo regañado por una travesura que acababa de hacer. Pero ella sonrió.

_Esa sonrisa._

Había algo en la sonrisa de Marie que de alguna manera lograba iluminar esta oscura habitación, y también… mi oscura alma.

-¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo?- escasas son las veces en las que hablo sin pensar, pero esta vez la curiosidad era tan grande que no fui capaz de medir mis palabras.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- al parecer no había entendido. Tuve la oportunidad de cambiarle el tema para escapar de esa pregunta tan poco común de mi parte, pero había algo que me impulsaba a conocer el porqué de su actitud.

-ninguna persona es así de amable conmigo después de saber- _que estoy loco_ –como es mi forma de ser-

Me miró por unos segundos con evidente confusión. Definitivamente fue un total error haberle preguntado. Me acomodé las gafas pensando rápidamente una forma de cómo salir del incómodo silencio que había creado, nuevamente volví a mirarla, su ceño estaba fruncido. Genial, Stein, ahora sí que lo arruinaste.

-¡No hables de ti como si fueras un monstruo!- mi cerebro quedó en blanco –Y tampoco hables de mí como si yo pensara que eres uno- esto último lo dijo mirado hacia un lado.

Me quedé sin palabras ante lo que había dicho, no sabía cómo reaccionar ya que… nadie me había dicho algo así.

-puede que estés loco- continuó –pero aún así sigues siendo el mismo Fraken que conocí cuando estudiábamos en Shibusen, aquel chico que tenía una forma extraña y apática de demostrar su preocupación hacia los demás, por más que no quisiera que se enteraran. Y a pesar de que me mudé hace un par de día a tu casa, estoy segura de que no has cambiado esa costumbre- después de varios segundos, fue a dejar la bandeja cerca de mi lugar de trabajo sin darse cuenta de la conmoción que había causado en mí.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto?- le volví a preguntar, ahora con más dudas rondando por mi cabeza. Marie se volteó, ahora con una sonrisa, aunque eso no disimulaba que no había entendido muy bien mi pregunta.

-enfermarás sin no comer algo, _solo me preocupo por ti-_

Sentí que todas mis defensas se desvanecieron y un estremecimiento recorrió mi espalda ¿Acaso sí había alguien que se preocupara por mí? Me parecía imposible de creer, pero sí, ahí estaba ella, siempre había estado ahí, preparándome café desde el primer día que llegó, insistiendo que descansara y obligándome a comer sus insípidas y a veces saladas comidas. Sí, sí tenía a alguien que se preocupara por mí, _de la misma forma que yo me preocupo por ella._

Quise abrazarla por un momento, pero inmediatamente recobré la compostura y solo la miré. Ella estaba sonriendo con su cálida y brillante sonrisa dispuesta a darme otra grata sorpresa.

_-y también creo que te he tomado algo de __**cariño-**_

Esa era la respuesta que necesitaba.

_Y de esa forma tan sutil me hiciste comprender aquel sentimiento que había sido un dolor de cabeza para mí. Antes de que pudiera decirte algo, avanzaste en dirección a la puerta, pero en ese momento tropezaste con tus propios pies, aún de adulta seguías siendo realmente torpe; mis brazos detuvieron tu caída y rápidamente me miraste algo __**¿Sonrojada?**__... No, de seguro eran efectos causados por la poca luz._

-¿¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que enciendas las luz?! ¡Casi causas un accidente!- hizo un puchero mientras se separaba de mí.

-perdón, perdón- le dije tratando de no reírme en su cara por la expresión tan graciosa que había puesto –pero no es mi culpa de que te hayas tropezado con tus propios pies-

-¡Stein!- me reclamó. Esta vez no pude reprimir mis carcajadas -¡Deja de burlarte de mí!- Marie frunció aun más el seño haciéndola parecer **¿Adorable?**... Vaya, nunca había utilizado esa palabra en mi vida.

-anda, ve a dormir antes de que te caigas otra vez- la tomé por sus finos hombros antes de que me dijera algo y la guié por las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación.

-Buenas noches Stein, no te trasnoches demasiado ¿Si?- yo asentí. Nuevamente la palabra adorable vino a mi mente, pero preferí no pensar en eso.

-Buenas noches Marie- esperé a que entrara a su recámara y cerré la puerta por ella –descansa-

Bajé al laboratorio, creo que por primera vez iba a seguir uno de los consejos de Marie e irme a dormir "temprano", después de todo, necesitaba descansar para hacer que mi Súper Examen sea más difícil que el anterior. Pero primero tenía una cosa que hacer.

Abrí un documento de mi computadora. Todavía no tenía título, pero sabía muy bien que contenía y comencé a escribir.

"Cariño: capacidad de preocuparse por el bienestar de una persona y lograr ver sus cualidades positivas sobre las negativas, aún si el sujeto no está consciente de estas, aceptándolo tal y como es"

Sí, eso era cariño; y claramente puedo decir que siento cariño por _ella_. Cada vez voy a buscarla cuando se pierde en los subterráneos de la academia, las veces que trato de consolarla cuando se empieza a quejar del trabajo y que todavía sigue soltera (cosa que nunca funciona) o las veces que me tomo la molestia de dejar mis experimentos solo para ir a despertarla y así evitar que llegue tarde a Shibusen. Definitivamente, estoy encariñado con Marie.

¡Oh! ¡Por poco lo olvido!

Antes de apagar el computador, volví a anotar algo en el mismo documento que tenía abierto.

"Adorable: Marie".

**Sería genial si dejaran reviews, aumentarían mi moral y escribiría más capítulos (?) Ok no ._.**


End file.
